


How you like that?

by hwasunny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Party, Songfic, chat, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasunny/pseuds/hwasunny
Summary: “I propose a dispute that you certainly will not refuse”.“Which one?” with a hint of mockery and arrogance, Seonghwa pronounces, walking with a cold look through the guy in front of him.“If you and Wooyoung dance more dances than our team, then we will leave you alone,” a satisfied smirk slips on the leader’s face, foreshadowing something amiss.“And if not?““Then you join our group. Deal?“OrPark Seonghwa loved female dances and hated losing in disputes.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Choi San, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Song Mingi/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 15





	How you like that?

_ Park Seonghwa loved female dances and hated losing in disputes. _

Two distinctive features of his character during all life were obstinacy and secrecy in relation to other people. And if the second one could still somehow come to terms and melt the heart of the “cold prince” through unobtrusive (or vice versa) acquaintance and long communication, then with the first one it is almost impossible. He occupied the title of “the most stubborn ram” of the whole huge company of Seoul dancers for the second year. Right from the moment he debuted.

Seonghwa prefers not to remember his debut as a member of the group and would like to completely erase it from the memory of his and all those around him, like a bad dream. An ex-classmate called him to the team when they accidentally met in a coffee shop on Monday morning before university. When he found out that Park has been learning the choreography of various popular idol groups at home for several months, although he had never shown interest in dancing before, a classmate described the friendliness of his company in all the brightest and most pleasant words.

_ Yeah, of course. _

That dance was not hard at all, but it was necessary to spoil everything. Expect foolish, funny costumes, problems with the constellations that the “main dancers” forgot most often, collisions during transitions in the performance, were a lot of not synchronized movements.

Seonghwa, as a perfectionist, was mad and angry. Yes, he had mistakes in movements because of his own inexperience, but not so much and often. Then the team began to have problems with understanding each other, conflicts, an unfair arrangement of roles. Having received the smallest amount of center time in a new dance (six percent out of a hundred is very disappointing), Park decided that it was enough. Teamwork is definitely not for him. The constant uncertainty, variability of other participants and dependence on them for the good three months got him so bad that he decided to leave, starting his career as a solo dancer. The rest of the guys said with a laugh that he was too inexperienced and would not go far, and would remain one of the hundreds of dancers who went to parties hoping to get through, but did not get the opportunity to show themselves.

But they were so wrong. Seonghwa remembers his solo debut incredibly clearly, as if it were only yesterday, and when the song is played - in training room or just in headphones - he was postponed again that day. Park never hid his admiration for some idols and the first dance was chosen by his favorite artist. It's easier to dance what you like and for whom you like, right?

Light stone tiles, dark walls, the dim light of the searchlight and several dozen eyes that look at him. The beginning of the song and smooth movements, graceful, like a predator headed for the chosen prey. The beginning of the chorus and the ecstatic screams of the girls around. At that moment, Mars appeared - a solo dancer who did not stand of the team and each time showing his performances in full force. The debut was not in vain chosen so beautiful. Everyone should remember his movements. Everyone will remember Mars and its execution of _Taemin’s Move_.

That black shirt without sleeves and with a high collar still hangs in Seonghwa’s closet and causes an involuntary smile every time it catches his eye. And when in training room the playlist switches to this song, Park never misses it, dancing every time like the last: skillfully and beautifully.

More than two years have passed since that party. During this time, Mars earned the nickname "Ice Prince" - no matter how much he was given compliments, admired him and tried to get to know each other, only Jung Wooyoung could get beyond the shell.

_ “Hi, I'm Jung Wooyoung, and you're just so fucking cool. Let's hang out together?” _

The eccentric and terribly loud guy who was a year younger than Hwa, but clung to the older one like a leech, became his best friend and dance partner. Wooyoung has been dancing since childhood and was grateful to his parents for sending him to a choreographic studio at a young age. By the age of nineteen, he apparently knew all the most popular and famous dances and actively promoted his covers on Instagram. The guys sometimes performed in a duet, but it was very rare and more for the sake of confirming their friendship than for any prize.

And Wooyoung is the only one who knew about Seonghwa’s preferences. _In all senses._

Certainly, when some professional choreographer made a female dance, he did it with wish that Park Seonghwa will perform it. Another reason why the guy’s female dances came out so perfectly, beautiful and thousands more synonyms of the word "masterpiece" was simply impossible to come up with. Wooyoung became the first to whom Mars entrusted his secret and showed Let’s dance the night away from Twice, causing a wild flurry of emotions, or rather a great and indescribable delight.

And for the past two years, Seonghwa has been learning women's groups, not showing them to anyone, and at parties she presents everything in her usual style. Move, Boss, Tempo, Boomerang, Lotto, Cherry bomb, Hard carry, Not today, Numb. (Seonghwa is not at all an SM stan, just what to do if the dances are really good). All his performances had a dark, wild or sexual concept, reinforced by incredible charisma and emotions that could only be seen when the music was playing. Therefore, when viewing the participants, only having seen Mars, it was possible to calmly prepare sedatives and catch the fallen jaw. Well, at least that’s what Wooyoung said.

“Well, what do we have today?” Jung asks, throwing the gym bag to the side on a small sofa and putting a bottle of water on the window sill. Winter is raging on the street with all its might, snowflakes in incredible quantities fall from the sky and cover roads, turning them into a white strip of snow and (suffering) ice. It will be difficult for both guys to reach the dormitory, especially in the dark and on ice roads, but now they are not so worried about it.

There were only three days left until the next seasonal party, which this time gathered a lot more spectators and participants. Why? Almost double the prize pool. Apparently, the organizers finally got sponsors, which could not please the speakers and future winners. However, the competition increased each time: during those two years, Park had seen many teams and solo artists. How they were created, grew and even decayed. Those who took the first places a year ago, now would not even be on the list of participants - so the game has become tougher.

“I already sendthe video, unlike someone,” Seonghwa hints thickly and smirks, as if gloating. “So I would just like to be sure that everything looks perfect. And then maybe random?”

“Yes, I’ll sent it today, Mom,” Wooyoung says rolling his eyes and smiles, approaching the mirror and starting the workout. His hair was ridiculously combed with a pink soft bandage and light strands stick out in all directions, creating a cozy look. “Yes, let’s do random, I learned something new.”

The training room, which was rented (read as “they went at the scheduled time, but due to the lack of others after them, were constantly delayed”), were small and were intended for four, but there was plenty of room for two. According to the developed habit, at the beginning they warm up, showed their dances and, looking at the original choreography, noticed each other's mistakes, then practiced movements in the headphones so as not to interfere, and at the very end there was already a result. They were never disappointed in each other and never refused to help: when you take too long to dance something, you can skip small details, and the view from the side has always been fresh and new.

“Oh, I also learned the new one. It was very embarrassing when a neighbor came in when I finished”. From the memories of the absurd and definitely surprised face of roommate Seonghwa blushed a little, looking away. Still, he taught such a sexy dance for the first time and it would be a shame to look into the eyes of the one who sees it. With all his love for female choreos, it was definitely beyond the reasonable, especially for a guy. Therefore, Park promised himself not to show it to anyone other, expect Wooyoung. Otherwise, it would be a shame that the whole reputation (which he didn’t give a damn about that) would go to hell, but the principles don’t.

And so, the dances were worked out literally to the ideal and the guys are sitting on the floor, drinking water and trying to bring their breathing back to normal. Wooyoung flipped through the Instagram, regularly updating one account, hoping for a new post apparently. Seonghwa was pretty tired of it, for which he only grabbed a friend’s mobile device and started flipping through this unfortunate profile, sometimes arching his eyebrows in surprise.

_ What the hell?.. _

“Have you decided to join the team?” with displeasure says Park and gives out the mobile phone back, trying to burn out a hole in Jung’s head with his signature look.

“No, what are you talking about,” Wooyoung intercepts the device and turns it off, sighing heavily, “these guys suggested me to dance with them and I decided to see who are they”.

“After all, you wanted to remain a solo dancer,” the feeling that Seonghwa felt betrayed could not be expressed in words. It can compare with the fact that a knife into his back, especially one from which he did not expect this at all. “You perfectly understand that our teams suffer from bad leaders and the inability to work together. And you know my experience and remember your unsuccessful one, so I would not advise you to think about these guys for now. In addition, as I understand it, they are a little less than a year old. Aren't you already a popular dancer to be with them?”

“In some ways you are right ... but understand — it’s impossible to put on some dances alone, no matter how hard you try. There will be not that atmosphere, you put the dance on seven participants under you alone. Don't you want something...”

“Don't you dare say this,” the guy said, threatening with his finger. He hated when people said such terrible and contradictory things to Park, but truthful in the very depths of their souls, as he did not want to agree with it. Even though Wooyoung was right to some extent, it is difficult to transfer the energy of the team to one, but this does not mean that it is completely impossible.

“More. Something bigger and harder. You know what I'm talking about. How much do you want to dance Blood, sweat and tears? Or the same Monster and Wolf? More than a year? You cannot, no matter how you wish. Some dances need a team. And I would like to try, but not sure yet, and you immediately made a drama”.

“To stage such choreography, you need a good leader, team cohesion and skills above average,” the brunette continued, “insisting on my own experience, this happens very, very rarely. Of the teams that I follow, only two fit the description of "ideal", but they do not need new people. And I don’t want to invest energy and time in a group so that they then kick me out.”.

Seonghwa abruptly jumped off and stood near the window. Rage and irritability seethed inside him, caused by a misunderstanding on the part of a friend. Is the fact that the team is a losing option so hard to accept? Everyone hopes for a good outcome of events and that their team will become the best and most successful, will be popular and take first places, but at the same time make a minimum of effort. In this case, the human factor played a huge role and only open extroverts got along in the teams, to which Park definitely did not belong. Except for Wooyoung and his neighbor, he didn’t communicate with anyone further than the phrases “hi-bye” and he was quite happy with that. He did not want to look for an extra headache. Leaning his forehead against the cold glass, the guy put his bangs behind his ear and inhaled deeply several times, exhaling slowly.

_ Count to ten, it will become easier and you will not kill anyone. _

“By the way, have you already finished the costume?” interrupting the formed silence and trying to relieve the hanging tension, Wooyoung asked, rising from his seat. Waiting for an answer, he connected the phone to the speakers and was ready to start practicing his dance for the last time, now he was just about to call it “ideal”.

“Oh, yes, I just finished it yesterday. I didn’t think that I would be so confused with him, these leather inserts would kill me” it became easier to breathe and Seonghwa, moving away from the window, unlocked the phone and extended a photograph towards his friend, drawing his attention to the screen. As he approached, Jung gasped loudly and literally bit his lip, zooming in on the frame and examining it in as much detail as possible.

“Park Seonghwa, do you know that you will kill all the fuck in this form?! This is such fire and sex” in the eyes of Wooyoung devils rage and sparks fly, to which he only looks from the photo to the guy and back, clearly trying to compare these two images in his head. “When you said that you would be making a suit, I thought something was standard, but not the same! God, you are so beautiful, all girls and some boys would like to fuck with you, it’s impossible to say otherwise”.

“I wouldn’t sew a standard one, I would just buy it. And this is the crown of my seamstress art!” the guy laughs, covering his mouth with his palm and throws his head back a little. “And what about your suit? When can you pick it up?”

“Already. It’s in the bag”. Jung smiled slyly, glanced at his sports backpack resting on the floor and immediately interrupted a friend who was moving toward the goal. “And no, you won’t see him now. Only at the party, I do not want to spoil the surprise”.

“Ah, you’re so nasty”. Pouting his lips and clasping his hands on his chest, Park turned to the side of the window and inhaled heavily dramatically. “How to evaluate my outfit so you are the first, but to show your - not! It's not fair”.

Right now, Seonghwa looked like a huge child who was not given the promised sweetness. Despite his considerable age (after all, he was already 22 years old and the third year of university), he was terribly wayward and never tried to make something with stubborn and hard character, being stuck somewhere in a meaningful, but rebellious teenage age. He was annoyed when someone tried to restrain his tough temper, which was one of the reasons he left the team. Even with Wooyoung, ardor and obstinacy did not disappear, they simply decreased slightly under the pressure of friendship and such a charming smile of a blond.

“I can only say one thing: he’s the same as Kai’s in the video,” the friend laughed and turned on the song, allowing a melodic intro to begin, which suddenly turned into sharp and technical movements, which Wooyoung performed impossibly well and beautifully, as if he were an idol. With each wave of his hand, Seonghwa was dying and resurrected again, because his best friend was dancing one of his most beloved dances, all the more so for his idol and all this would be in a chic costume. How can you even breathe after this?

“It was unbelievable, you are great,” Park claps his friend on the shoulder and holds out a bottle of water, and sparks fly out of his eyes with delight, like a blond recently. “Spectator sympathies will be exactly yours, and if not, then I will kill the organizers”.

“Just try, then we will have nowhere to perform,” Wooyoung takes a few sips and wipes the sweat from his forehead with his hand, trying to calm the naughty heart. “It's your turn to show something. I am not hinting, but I would like to see the female choreography that you spoke about earlier”.

“Okaaay, you should sit dow ,” Seonghwa connects his own phone to the speakers and looks at her friend, arching one eyebrow. “ _It can shock you_ ”. 


End file.
